The Charmed Offensive
The Charmed Offensive is the 12th issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary The Charmed Ones and Leo face down impossible challenges in a battle to reclaim the Heavens, conquer the Underworld, and save the Earth. It's a fight that's been brewing since long before the prophecy of The Charmed Ones was foreseen and building since the first issue of the comic book. When this battle ends, the Charmed universe may never look the same. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt *Coop Halliwell *Henry Mitchell Returning *Sam Wilder *Kyle Brody *Penny Halliwell *Patty Halliwell *Neena *Rennek *Angels of Destiny *Cole Turner Non-Speaking *Melinda Warren *Impedimentia *Neena's Mate Mentioned *Prue Halliwell Magical Notes Spells To Reunite Paige's Soul and Her Body :A sister split into body and soul :What was asunder must be remade whole :Let her body and spirit reunite :So the Power of Three can join the fight To Bind Neena's Magic :Earthly goddess twisted by loss :We bind your magic, :we bind your strength, :we bind your power :Now and forever. To Separate the Sphaera of Light and Dark :Scindo Singulus Seco Powers *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up demons. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze demons.Piper *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a demon out of her way and to orb Neena out of the Realm of The Elders. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to levitate herself to kick a demon in the head. *'Psychic Reflection:' Used by Phoebe to channel all of Neena's emotions and force her to feel them all at once, knocking her out. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Sam. *'Flight:' (with wings) Used by Leo to fly. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by a Warren witch to attack a demon. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Kyle to attack a demon, and by The Elders to help destroy The Sphaera of Light and Dark. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Neena to attack Piper and Phoebe and by Penny and Melinda to attack demons. *'Sparkling:' Type of Teleportation used by the Angels of Destiny. *'Banishing:' Used by the Angels of Destiny to banish Neena to the world she created. Artifacts *'Cupid Bow:' Coop aided the sisters in the battle against Neena by fighting with his cupid bow and weakening demons with the power of love. *'Empyreal Sword:' Leo Wyatt found this sword inside the Vault in the Upper Regions and fought with it against Neena's army of demons. *'The Sphaera of Light and Dark:' Two separate orbs that, when merged, would bring the High Regions and the Underworld together. Notes and Trivia *While Patty and Penny talk to Piper about Prue, they both make up a lie, saying that she was reincarnated into someone else, a stranger. However, at the end of the issue it is revealed that Prue has gone missing and Patty asks Cole to find her daughter. *Leo somehow becomes a magical being, however, not much is revealed about what he really is. Rose16.jpg Rose03.jpg 430px-BuffyS8x24.jpg 506px-Charmed-Season6_013.jpg Up There goddesses.jpg Witches in tights.jpg *Paige's appearance in Cover A bares a striking resemblance to the outfit Phoebe wore as a superheroine in the Season 5 episode, Witches in Tights. *Paige's appearance on Cover B is based on two Season 8 photoshoots, although, in Cover A, her appearance is based on a Season 6 photoshoot. *The Heavens are featured in the background of Cover A. In this issue, The Charmed Ones fought Neena Up There. This marks the second time for PhoebeBlinded by the Whitelighter and the fifth time for Piper in the Heavens. It is unknown how many times Paige has been to the Heavens since "Forever Charmed" as in "The Heir Up There", Paige comments that things have changed since Leo's time as an Elder.Be Careful What You Witch For, Blinded by the Whitelighter, Death Takes a Halliwell and Oh My Goddess! Part 2. *Cover B of this issue has the same style as the previous issue Last Witch Effort. Also, Cover B in the previous one only featured Phoebe. This one here features only Paige, and next issue Cover B will only feature Piper. *Phoebe's position, appearance and hair bares a striking resemblance to that of Faith Lehane in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 8, Safe. The background also has some similarities. *The title, "The Charmed Offensive", is a reference to the saying the Charm Offensive, ''meaning a publicity campaign used by politicians to attract supporters by emphasizing charisma and trustworthiness. *If the eyes shown on ''Last Witch Effort are Neena's, then, this will be the second issue to feature a part of her on the main cover. *Phoebe and Piper hold The Sphaera of Light and Dark. * A special limited edition cover is based on an episode still from Witches in Tights. * This is the second issue which has the word Charmed in the title. * Penny uses Telekinesis for the first time in the comics and this is her third appearance. * This is the first time Melinda Warren shows her telekinetic powers to the sisters. *Phoebe's Empathy power was revealed to be truly powerful. While she couldn't vanquish Neena with her power, she was still able to incapacitate her long enough for her and her sisters to cast a spell. *Coop used his Cupid Bow to shoot demons with arrows of Love, weaken them. This was the first time since Prue vanquished Vinceres in "Primrose Empath", that emotions were used directly against a demon. *Paige's Telekinetic Orbing seems to have advanced because she used her power without a call or command. Gallery Covers Issue_12_cover_a.jpg|Cover A Issue_12_cover_b.jpg|Cover B Cover 12.jpg|Limited Comic Con Cover I12cover_b.jpg References Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9 Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2